The Vixens
by Winkiexx
Summary: Based off a story by Dakrasinsanity, Eren was sold to his first master when he was ten, he was taken from his third master when he sixteen, but as he really been saved? summary sucks, ErenxLevixErwin


_Unfortunately, I own nothing, especially not SNK_

 _Warnings: references to abuse/sexual assault_

* * *

Everywhere was white, verging on a light blue, which only seemed to emphasise the coldness. Despite the whiteness, the lights, the cleanliness, the corridor seemed dark. The corridor was a brutal contrast of reality and fiction which consumed souls and spat out corpses.

This is a prison, hidden behind closed doors and expensive parties.

Erwin's footsteps echoed, despite the trained softness of his step. He had to move quickly, as every second lost only further limited their chances of escape.

He finally reached the door, sliding the key over it and stepping inside as soon as possible.

The smell hit him first. Putrid, coppery, disgusting.

Vixens are known for being feral, so it was common practice to weaken them through starvation before attempting to 'train' them, but there were some who used other methods as well, like this 'owner' apparently.

The room itself was dark, so it was hard to make out much detail, but Erwin could still see the chains that bound the vixen to wall so tight he couldn't move. The lime green eyes which glared out of the darkness, showing no fear, only anger and a hidden pain. Freakishly similar to another pair he remembered.

He stepped in slightly further, being sure to keep his distance for now, not wanting to spook the vixen. "I'm here to set you free."

Green eyes blinked as the horse voice echoed around the room, "I don't believe you."

Erwin kept himself neutral, not knowing what would scare the vixen. "Why would I lie?"

"Everyone lies."

Erwin took a deep breath, "Then you have every right to be suspicious of me. But your previous owner did give me these keys when I personally asked for them, but, I do admit that my method of asking wasn't exactly what you'd call … civil."

Green blinked again, tilting slightly as the vixen observed him, "What do you mean."

"What I mean is that your owner will not come looking for you if you come with me."

The vixen was quiet, thinking. Vixens are known for being feral, animalistic at times, and highly desirable. What most people didn't appreciate was their intelligence, and that was always the reason for their down fall.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to give you a home, give you food, to give you back your freedom, to leave or stay if you wish. I can even help you to return to Trost."

"That sounds too good to be true."

"I just want to help. I currently have a vixen living with me. He'll tell you that you can trust me."

Silence again. "I want you to swear that you won't hurt me if I go with you."

He took a step forward, "I can't swear that." Another step, "But I can swear to protect you from what I am able to, if you let me."

He saw the vixen's head nod and moved forward again, keeping a controlled pace. He quickly freed the vixen and lowered him to the ground, making sure to keep contact to a minimum for now, and backing away slightly once he was done. "My name's Erwin."

The vixen looked up at him through brown (which was hopefully his natural colour) hair, but remained silent.

"We need to leave here quickly, please will you let me carry you."

The vixen nodded, letting himself be picked up and finally leaving the prison.

Levi was sitting on the sofa waiting for Erwin to return from his latest rescue mission. It was part of their routine by now; Erwin did the leg work and Levi did the clean-up.

He sighed, brushing his tail with his fingers as he waited, leaning back and getting comfortable.

Right as the sharp beep went off signalling Erwin's arrival.

Sighing, Levi stood and moved to open the door as Erwin walked in, carrying a small bundle in his arms.

The kitten was filthy. Levi could smell blood, and dirt, and other things he did not want to think about. Gold eyes looked at him, fighting his fatigue and taking in Levi's characteristics. The kitten's own ears remained pressed to his head, tail hidden under his clothes, refusing to relax.

"This is Levi, he's going to help you clean up while I get you something to eat." The kitten nodded from Erwin's arms, not taking his eyes off of Levi. "Hey kitten." Levi nodded to him, he nodded back and let his eyes slip closed, going limp in Erwin's arms, his ears and tail still didn't relax.

"Can you put him in the bath?" Levi asked Erwin, taking a step back to let them through. Erwin moved into the bathroom, carefully removing what was left of clothes and putting him in the water. Picking up the rags from the floor he turned back to Levi, "You good from here?"

Levi nodded, already starting the scrub the dirt from the kitten's skin. The blacks and browns were slowly removed to reveal light, tan skin and brunette hair. Then Levi noticed why the kitten was so dam expensive – according to Erwin – he had wild features.

All vixens have animal features, the most common being domestic dogs or cats. Wilds are rare. And although Levi couldn't place what breed the kitten was, it was clear that which group he fell in. In comparison to doms, like Levi, wild's ears are bigger, each one covering the whole side of their heads. Their tails were also different, tending to reach the floor whereas doms' only reached their knees. Finally, out of the obvious differences, there were the teeth. Wilds have much larger and sharper teeth, with more prominent candies but with no molars, when dom's tended to be more human.

The kitten was definitely a wild; he had tall, light tan ears with dark brown tips and a small tuft of hair standing up from them, which completely covered both sides of his head. His tail was on the sort side for a wild, but it still reached his ankles and looked similar to the ears, light tan with a dark brown, almost black tip with a pure white underside. Both were covered in black dots and strips. He had yet to develop any characteristics though, which meant that he had to be under twenty.

When the kitten was finally clean Levi lifted him out of the bath, laying him down on the pre-prepared bench and pulling the first aid kit closer. The kitten was covered in small scares. His ribs poked through his skin and Levi had to reset some of them, wrapping a bandage tightly around them. He carefully cleaned the cuts around the kitten's wrists and ankles, wrapping them and moving on the treat the multitude of bruising that covered the kitten's skin. Looking back over the scares Levi could see patterns forming in them, being shaped over where the muscle would be if the kid wasn't half starved. He couldn't tell what they'd been done with, but it was highly likely that they'd been made by many different things.

Levi quickly finished up, then dressed the kitten in some loose fitting clothing and placing him in his new room, before going to the kitchen.

Erwin was standing over the cooker, heating up some chicken broth on the stove. Levi sighed, leaning back against one of the counters, "The kitten's going to be jumpy."

"Isn't everyone?"

Levi rolled his eyes, "He's going to be especially jumpy. He's a wild."

Erwin sighed, turning around to look at Levi, "He had three previous owners before I found out about him. Levi, what do you think are the honest chances that he's wasn't sexually abused?"

Levi shrugged, "I'm not sure. People want us for many different things. I was never touched, but that doesn't mean I wasn't hurt. There were quite a lot of injuries, but some could have been from transport or him trying to escape, others looked like they were deliberate, which just proves that someone was sadistic. I couldn't smell anything on him, but with the sheer amount of shit on him it doesn't mean much."

The human sighed, turning back to the broth before it could boil over. "How old do you think he is?"

He shrugged again, "I know he's young, definitely in his teens but I can't really say where." He glanced back at the room where the kitten was unconscious, "He should be waking up soon."

Erwin nodded, "Go, the food will be ready when you come out."

Levi walked through and sat down next to the bed. He didn't have to wait long before gold eyes opened, searching the room until he found Levi. "You're up."

The kitten spooked, rolling from the bed and tripping over the sheets. Levi didn't move, despite his instincts telling him to. He could feel the kitten's fear.

"Easy kitten, I only just finished treating your injuries, and I'm not in the mood for treating anymore."

The kitten looked up at him, his panic subsiding slightly as he woke up more. Levi moved to help him as he tried to stand, only to be met with a growl. Suddenly, the kitten's panic skyrocketed as his legs tried to give out, causing Levi to flinch slightly, but yet again his instincts told him to hold back, to change the subject. "Erwin's got some food warming up for us, you coming?"

Eren felt pathetic, and he hated it. His legs felt weak, every step made them want to give out. His ribs hurt, probably because they'd been reset, but it would go soon enough. In this state anyone could come and do anything to him and he was just supposed to trust some human's word. True, the other vixen seemed relaxed, but that didn't mean the human was safe. For all he knew the vixen was playing him too. But he needed food.

Reluctantly, he followed the other out of the room, leaning on the wall so he wouldn't fall. He eventually reached the kitchen, which was small and meticulously neat, sat next to what looked like some sort of lounge. The human was sitting at the table, with the vixen next to him. Eren hesitated, still weighing up his options, before the hunger became too much and he slowly moved over to the final seat at the table. The human smiled at him, "I've heated up a chicken broth for you, I would have given you something solid but I'm not sure when the last time you ate proper food was."

Eren nodded, having a quick sniff of the 'broth' to check for anything harmful, before deeming it safe and carefully eating some of it, savouring the first taste of real food he'd had in a long time. He glanced back up at the others, who were both watching him, and nowhere near as subtly as they thought they were.

The human had short, blonde hair, combed neatly and gelled in place. His face was strong, with dark blue eyes. His eyebrows were huge, it was really distracting, but they somehow made his height less intimidating. Overall he looked trust worthy, not that that made any sense, and he didn't look at Eren the same as the others had.

The other vixen was slightly shorter than Eren, with sharp, small features. His ears and tail were pure black, like his hair, and his had incredibly pale skin with black colouring around his eyes, lips, and nails. His eyes were the purest blue Eren had ever seen, almost electric in their intensity. He could remember his mother telling him about people who looked like this, calling them seal point Siamese, she said that they were considered to be great beauties. The vixen did look powerful, but Eren wasn't quite sure what to think about him, however it was clear that the human would not be able to hold that vixen against his will, so he was choosing to stay here.

The vixen looked up at him, "Hey kitten."

Eren looked at him.

"Are you done?"

Eren looked down at his food. The bowl wasn't even half way done but he honestly couldn't eat another bite. He nodded.

"You can speak kitten, this isn't Trost. Humans don't have the same customs as we do."

The human nodded, "Also, feel free to call me Erwin, not human, and you can call Levi, Levi." The vixen nodding in agreement as he cleaned the table.

"Thanks" Eren looked down again. In Trost it was considered rude to talk without being accepted into the home, just like you couldn't call to other vixens by their name unless you were family or friends. It was just strange to call others by their name, but … they did say it was ok. "Erwin."

Erwin leaned back in his chair, then cocked his head to the side, "So your eyes are gold, in the darkness they looked green."

Eren shrugged, not really sure what to say to that.

Levi returned to the table, carrying three mugs and a tea pot. "What are you anyway kitten?"

"I'm not a kitten." Eren said, his tail twitching behind him. "I'm a European lynx."

Both of them looked confused.

Eren sighed, "It's a wildcat from Europe. My ancestors were German."

Eren watched as Erwin pulled out a small pad, typed something, then showed it to Levi, who nodded and looked back to Eren. "Are you going to go white in the winter then?"

He nodded.

"Even your hair?"

Another nod.

Erwin sighed, taking a sip of his tea, "As much as I'd like to continue this conversation there are more important things to get on with first. Number one," he held up a finger, "I need to know what to call you."

Eren thought for a second, "Lynx is fine."

Erwin nodded, "Number 2,"

Levi chuckled. Erwin glared at him. Levi waved his hand, bringing his tea up to his lips, "Don't mind me. Get on with your number two."

Erwin glared at him, before turning back to Eren. "Number two," Levi giggled again, "is there anything medical we need to know."

Eren picked up his own tea, looking down into the liquid, "Not really, I heal fast – even for a wild – and I'm not allergic to anything as far as I know. Just keep veggies to a minimum and I'll be fine."

Another finger, "Do you know what you want to do when you're well again?"

Eren hesitated, drinking his tea as he thought. Did he want to return to Trost? He didn't have any real reason to, there was no one there for him anymore. So where would he go? He honestly didn't know.

"You don't have to answer right now Lynx. Just know that you can stay here if you wish."

Eren opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a sleepy yawn. Putting his cup down he reached up to rub his eyes with the back of his hand. Trying to rub the sleep away.

"If you're sleepy then you can go to your room. Erwin and I won't be offended."

He nodded, standing up and heading towards his room, not caring about how he looked right now.

"Sleep well, Kitten."

"Sleep well."

Eren nodded, pausing at the door, "You too."

He walked back down to his room, climbing down the ladder and looking around. His eyes settled on the bed. Walking over, he pulled the blanket to him and crouched down, sliding his body under the bed. Curling up, Eren cocooned himself in the blanket, and prayed no nightmares would come.

There was a soft buzz, which forced Eren out of his cocoon to answer the door. He climbed up the ladder, opening the door and poking his head out. Levi was crouching down, his eyes locked on Eren's. "I set an alarm for you. When it goes off you will wake up and come to breakfast. Ok kitten?"

Then he stood up to leave, and Eren felt his curiosity peak. "Levi?"

The older man turned to look at him. Eren opened his mouth, before changing his mind "Sleep well."

Levi looked at him for a long second, "Sleep well kitten."

* * *

 **Thank you (again) to** _ **Dakrasinsanity**_ **for giving me the ok to write this.**

 **Just a little exposition:**

 **The vixens are an Earth colony, but they are only a small one and don't have a great relationship with Earth which I will explain later.**

 **This is an Eruriren fic, and there will probably be a sex scene at some point (hence the M rating), I'm also planning for there to be some action and other characters will show up to.**

 **In my head the ship looks like a cross between Serenity from Firefly and the ship from 2001 a Space Odyssey … which is a really strange combination now that I think about it, I'll explain it next chapter.**

 **Sadly, I do not own SNK, if I did then there'd be just a little bit more kissing in it ;)**

 **P.S. for anyone asking why my ghosthunt fick has mysteriously stopped updating, it's a simple combination of procrastination, a levels, and a new job. But I promise that I'm working on it … just slowly.**


End file.
